1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microscope-telescope combination and more specifically to a microscope-telescope combination fitted with an illuminating apparatus for the microscope.
2. Description of Background Art
In the prior art, there is one type of a microscope fitted with an illuminating apparatus in which the illuminating system is arranged at a side or a periphery of the microscope optical system to reflectively illuminate a specimen, or the other type in which the illuminating system is arranged opposite the microscope optical system to directly illuminate the specimen.
On the other hand, in the prior art microscope-telescope combinations, the microscope optical system is formed by projecting an auxiliary objective lens into the telescope optical system and the illuminating apparatus for the microscope optical system is immovably arranged at a side of the telescope and microscope system.
For such a microscope-telescope combination, it is required that each function of the microscope and the telescope can be effectively performed in addition to the convenience in portability and simplicity in operation. Although the prior art microscope-telescope combination is compact and has an illuminating apparatus having both the function of an illumination for the microscope and a flashlight, the illuminating apparatus is immovably mounted on the body and the illuminating direction is always constant and not changeable. Accordingly the illuminating apparatus of the prior art cannot be effectively used both for the illumination for the microscope and as a flashlight.